


戏中戏

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, 给芬一个圆梦的机会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 在血流遍地的废墟中，阿谢拉特举起剑，与肩同平，准心稍稍下沉一点指着他。像极了一个邀约。
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	戏中戏

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透到漫画54话

像一条被挤扁的鱼，托尔芬在倒行的人群中挣扎出一条路。人群像躲避灾厄一样躲避建筑中央正在大肆屠杀的恶魔。发狂者。托尔芬要抓住的人。

他从来没有如此憎恨过自己的矮小，让他在奔逃的人群中被狼狈地推搡。托尔芬狠狠地啧一声，撑着恰在手边的一只肩膀挤上来，踩到这些人的头上。

他就是在这时看见了阿谢拉特。

十一年来他最熟悉的年长男性手持一把淬血的剑，华服溅上大片的刺眼红色，眉目间是令人胆寒的肆意的表情。像一位角色投入于盛大的演出，没有心思给正在赶来的小鬼一眼。托尔芬蹙紧眉头，问自己就算接近了阿谢拉特，该做什么，阻止他？

他仍然朝他飞奔而去。

“阿谢拉特——！！！”

托尔芬用自己能发出的最大音量向他喊道。哪怕是酣战之人也该注意到的一个无足轻重的小鬼的音量。

阿谢拉特分给他少许的注意力，险些被下一个卫兵在这时划中一把。他唾了一声，刀刃精准地抹过那可怜家伙的咽喉。

托尔芬，落到地上并径直地奔向他，不在乎鲜血溅上自己。他伸手就去抓阿谢拉特的胳膊，试图拉着他一块儿跑。带他走。总是有能逃去的地方。他此刻唯一的想法。

他们并没有跑起来。“你到底在……”托尔芬碰上对方的眼神，不由得噤声。有一瞬间，阿谢拉特的眼睛从嗜血的狂乱状态中恢复了平日的明亮，一如白雪擦过的清晨。没有发疯，是托尔芬知道的那个阿谢拉特。抱怨着小鬼真麻烦，用最恶毒的话挑衅他，尽管可恨的，但他知道的那个阿谢拉特。

下一秒托尔芬的血液如同冷却，为蓝眼睛猛然的怒光。阿谢拉特大臂一挥，甩开他的纠缠，明晃晃一道白光自他头顶劈下。托尔芬几乎拜谢自己的肌肉记忆才及时向后跳去，刀刃仍然削掉他几缕额发，并在他伸出的手臂上划中一道，好在不深。

他后退几步，脸上写满诧异。发生了什么事？他怔怔地想。阿谢拉特此刻简直像一只获得了自由的野兽。托尔芬一头雾水地重新对上那双蓝眼睛，为之悚然地只读出杀意。

这信号他再熟悉不过，就在数日前他才经历的，比纷飞的大雪更冷、阿谢拉特千真万确想杀了他的眼神。战士绝不会读错。

阿谢拉特的下一轮攻击赶到在他能高声发出质问之前。托尔芬狼狈地向后仰去，避开足以将他劈成两段的一记横扫，剑带着风压擦过他的鼻尖。他两手撑地，在空中完成一个翻滚让自己重新站定。

愤怒的咆哮在喉咙里打转，他来这里不是和阿谢拉特厮杀的。而阿谢拉特仅以无情的挥剑作为回答。托尔芬连连闪避，直到撞上前仆后继的卫兵。糟了，他回过头来，眼看阿谢拉特的剑将命中他的咽喉。

火花四溅，铁器碰撞的铿锵声。短剑出鞘，托尔芬使它挡下一击，并且没忍住为此嘶声，未痊愈的右手因承受冲击传来刺骨的疼痛。他满腔愤怒地回剜一刀，直冲阿谢拉特面门。对方及时回防住这刀。一刀。再一刀。就像此前无数次决斗中成功破解他的攻击一样，阿谢拉特谨慎地与他拉开距离。

托尔芬回过神的时候，周围已经没有扑上来的卫兵了。人群望而却步，为他和阿谢拉特在中央让出一片空地。

“托尔芬！”来自远处王子的声音，“阿谢拉特犯下了弑君的大罪，杀了他！”这种声音讲话仍然让人陌生。托尔芬沿此望去，看到托鲁克尔也在那里，报以他的是罕见的严肃目光。

不要告诉我该干什么，他正要条件反射地抱怨，心底同时间一沉。阿谢拉特多少曾打算出卖他，眼下自己扮演那个主谋，托尔芬不知道是什么原因击中了他。像永远不知道命运会以什么方式叩响。

紧接着，阿谢拉特的新动作让他不得不将注意力尽数回收。在血流遍地的废墟中，阿谢拉特举起剑，与肩同平，准心稍稍下沉一点指着他。 _像极了一个邀约。_

闯进来之前，托尔芬对这个场合已经感到格格不入，他本不想涉及政治，涉及权谋，涉及思考。他只要是一个执行者就可以了，这么多年他一直干得很出色。夜色下分外压得人喘不过气的大殿，使他本能地感到排斥，他就是因为这个才像闹脾气的孩子一样宁可待在外面的。他的预感一向很准。但不包括他毫无准备，闯入一台本不涉及他的戏剧。尤其对阿谢拉特发出的这个动作感到古怪。 _一个决斗的邀约。_ 因为以往他拼尽全力才能发起一次决斗，弥足珍贵， _我，托尔兹之子——_

托尔芬，有谁小声地提起。是那个打败过托鲁克尔将军的真汉子托尔芬？卫兵间仿佛盼来救星般松了一口气。是托尔芬，庆幸的呼声响起在人群中。闻此，就连正在蜂拥逃出大门的贵族都缓了缓，几个初次听见这个名字的人回头看了看。干掉他！有人甚至喊道，声音淹没在喧哗中。

在战士的簇拥下，阿谢拉特无声地凝视着他，托尔芬缓缓让左手抽出另一柄短剑，进入备战的状态。 _有些事必须有个人来做_ 。他调整气息，额前迸出几滴汗珠。阿谢拉特没有食言，即使在他殉道前。他十几年来一次再一次给他机会。一场他梦寐以求，亦如阿谢拉特所愿的决斗摆在面前，他的心脏却没由来地揪紧。

“毛头小子，你也来阻止孤吗？”对方开口道，“你与你父亲一样有杀掉的价值！”

耳中响起剧烈的轰鸣，仿佛心脏在那里鼓动。但接着一个更强的声音盖过去，不能热血冲头，它说。

 _不会热血冲头。_ 托尔芬向自己重复着，宛如一句咒语。他深呼吸一口，抬起手背擦掉汗水。 _在此，我以全能的奥丁之名，_ “我要为我父亲报仇。”他大声说出。这场演出里唯一真实的部分。

阿谢拉特打开步子，重心压低，面向他的脸上是亘古的沉静，如同面向终至的审判。一个迎接他的姿态。

_向阿谢拉特发起决斗。_

托尔芬沉下头颅，对阿谢拉特挑起冲锋。阿谢拉特打开姿势，托尔芬看见了，将是一道瞄向脖颈——并落空的斩击。

托尔芬猛地压低身子，划向阿谢拉特的膝节。 _不会让人一眼就看穿瞄准的部位_ ，他在心里默念。阿谢拉特踉跄一下，发出低低的吃痛声，却没有之后该有的、游刃有余的讪笑了。

托尔芬的刀刃趁此再擦中他一次。这是本来就应当发生的事，他控制自己不去想。阿谢拉特近来开始担任智将，但在那之前，在之前的所有年岁里，阿谢拉特是一名诺尔斯战士。他有不小的威胁，但不是最强的那个。托尔芬十六岁的时候就削得中他的头发了。

阿谢拉特的回击毫不留情地来了，大动作的挥剑，几乎注入了全部的力道，并非稳当，而是凄厉的，这一击让他被弹出几米远。托尔芬借助缓冲让自己轻轻落地，尘沙在他脚边扬起如一缕叹息。

他的手臂隐隐作痛，与之公平的是，阿谢拉特的腿伤也还没好。他杀得太尽兴，使人几乎忘了这一点。忘了他是一个凡人，此时却仿佛修罗；忘了他满身缺陷，此时却仿佛圆满。

也许是迄今他们最壮观的一次决斗，举国的豪杰都是证人。没有士兵打扰，因为他们知道自己只会成为托尔芬的累赘。人群或许在说什么，托尔芬耳中没有他们的声音。所有的感官中，只有阿谢拉特。

托尔芬手一撑越过桌子，它替他被阿谢拉特劈开，碎屑凝滞空中。阿谢拉特的每一次攻击都像是孤注一掷，不是他的风格。

阿谢拉特又毫无疑问是认真的，比以往每一场糊弄他而取胜的决斗更为认真。

托尔芬抬起头来，剑雨如炮弹落下，让他多喘一口气都奢侈。阿谢拉特是个老手，还是个熟悉他战斗方式的老手，他的步调，频率，他刀刃调整时微小的弧度。托尔芬咬着牙，右肩他最初为阿谢拉特做斥候而落下疤痕的地方吃下一剑。

——意味着他也同样熟悉他。

下一秒，托尔芬右手一闪，短剑在手中变换方向，径直捅向对方。只一秒后，也是他人生最长的一秒。

短剑刺进阿谢拉特的胸膛像是他做过的最容易的事。他杀过自己也记不清有多少的人，而刀刃陷在阿谢拉特的血肉里与杀死任何一个人的触感并无差异。

他愣了一下，没来得及将武器利落地抽出来。阿谢拉特鲜血溢出嘴角，先一步松开剑，向后脱力地倒下。这回他有来得及接住他，只有这个动作温柔而不是凌厉如刀锋，失态得不像对待弑君者应有的方式。也许是他们在众目睽睽下仅能拥有的告别时间。

人们如临大赦地松了一口气，有率领者高举长枪欢呼他的胜利。托尔芬耳中嗡鸣作响，只看到阿谢拉特的嘴唇微微翕动。

在王子的手下给他准备的休息处，托尔芬擦拭着剑，父亲留给他的那把。他没有任务时总是这样打发时间。没有人会给他下达任务了。人们谈论如何治罪，如何行赏，如何处理眼下的战况，琐事风一样从托尔芬耳边经过，他只求一块方寸之地让自己熬过去。阿谢拉特为他留下的伤口不深，已经包扎过了，可他几近虚脱，几乎是被扛到这里来的。

托尔芬心不在焉地擦着这把承载了多一个灵魂的剑，明亮如镜的刀刃上映出上方跳动的灯火，与他自己的倒影。阿谢拉特的血迹已经不在上面了。

 _我这条命就给你了。_ 声音回响着。

托尔芬一只手放开那仿佛总也擦不干净的布，扶上太阳穴。他仍在经历这个。

_……去成为真正的战士吧，托尔兹之子。_

挫败，空洞以及仿佛失去了一切的虚无感，席卷了他。让阿谢拉特死在诺尔斯战士引以为荣的决斗中是悲哀的，托尔芬意识到。阿谢拉特宁可认为自己作为一名忠臣、一位威尔士的英雄而死。至此，他像是什么也没有得到。

托尔芬也不知道阿谢拉特是不是故意输给自己的。彼时彼刻，他必须输掉。不论如何，他已经输了。

几十年依然锋利如新的刀面映出托尔芬疲惫的面庞。手持这把剑，托尔芬让业火遍烧途径之处。手持这把剑，托尔芬张大眼睛，憧憬的火种点亮在孩童的瞳孔中。

如果那天没有进到父亲的房间、没有打开封藏的行李箱、没有揭开这把剑的话。

一张不牵动任何表情也已然扭曲的面目，里头所载之物无边无尽地淹没他。这面目渐渐模糊。手中的重量蓦地一空。


End file.
